


Love Me Harder

by Lizhedgie



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizhedgie/pseuds/Lizhedgie
Summary: Reverse Assassins AU. Just one more year before they are released to the world. They all have clear what they all want to do... except certain redhaired boy. Reverse Kevedd, Lemon inside. Reverse AU and Assasins reverse concept for Edd and Kev by Asphyxion. Assassins AU by C2ndy2c1d.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Love Me Harder

“ _There are 2 guards on your left, you should be able to avoid them if you take the detour by route 2, it will take you a bit more to reach the key point but it will save you the problem and strength_ ” just as he was informed, two man dressing in black were on the left guarding the corridor they were in.

“Roger, our goal is to make it to the meeting room, and we will get extra points if we make it with as few deaths as possible” he chuckled after hearing a low grunt on his communicator knowing perfectly that his partner was done with his aim to perfection…

But even a murderer had to aim for perfection.

“ _Yeah, yeah I know you want those extra credits for adding a difficulty to the challenge but don’t overdo it ok_? _I would like to have YOU as unharmed as possible_ ” he had the urge to laugh now, his partner was sassing him back and it was one of the things he has gotten to like of him after all the time they have been together in this. It felt almost like yesterday; but now was not the time to think on those sort of thing and even less when they were on the middle of a mission.

“Alright Pumpkin, I am on my way to the meeting room” moving as silently as possible blending himself with the darkness of the place, he kept moving through the place until he got to a finely decorated door, it was more flashy than the others. According to the blueprints and details they got on the file of the mission, it was made to fool people into thinking it was the main room of the owner of the place… ridiculous on his humble opinion, then again people with too much money and free time are a bad combination.

“This is an important operation so I expect nothing but success…” there was only one though in the intruder’s head: Jackpot.

“ _Be careful, Eddward, the guy seems to be alone but one never is careful enough_ ” The gentle voice on his ear said.

“Most certainly” muttered on a hushed tone Eddward. His uniform was mainly black and a mask covered his mouth along with his hat that covered his head. He turned slowly the handle and opened the door… inside were just the objective and another person… maybe a colleague of some sort… he didn’t know and he didn’t care. 

“You have 24 hours to make a better plan or the deal is done for!” the business man wasn’t pleased apparently and even when he was turning his back to both the door and the other person that surely was his assistant, he knew he must have the biggest headache ever. The young assistant was writing carefully something on a tablet with a touch pen and checked time to time the stack of papers at his side. Just as slowly he closed the door and look around. There were 3 more door and not a guard there… yet.

“Kev, there is another person in the room” muttered into his mic. A soft ‘Tsk’ sound was heard at the other end.

“ _We have two options, wait until the other leave or force a diversion, check the situation again and pick one option. You are smart enough Edd, you surely will figure it out_ ” Eddward couldn’t help but smile, there were very few things that endeared him and among those it was his partner’s voice on such a gentle and assuring tone.

“I had the understanding that out of the two of us it was always you the one that keep level headed during the missions, Kevin” he cooed. Silence was his only answer. Surely the young boy at the other side of the communicator was blushing intensely or loss of words “I hear footsteps”

“ _Door on your left is a guest room, you can go in_ ” with grace and speed he leaped to the room and entered.

“I will go get your dinner, sir” he heard on the other side, knowing that it wasn’t the voice of his objective lead him to the conclusion it was the assistant “yes sir, I will ‘take care’ of that little problem once I come back” the honeyed tone the boy used was enough for the raven to know that apparently there was some sort of consensual affair between them –even when the head of the business was already married to a woman that, not so casually, owned at least 2 companies, what they work for? He didn’t knew- but he concluded that maybe it was one of the reasons the zone wasn’t that populated. If they often engaged on intimacy, it was surely something they would be careful about. Especially if it was a secret between both parties.

“I will return in 10 minutes I promise, I am just as eager” no long after this, the steps started to disappear on the opposite side he choose to hide in. Using the opportunity he went out and kneeled near the door. There was a low mutter on the other side before the phone went off.

“Did you already packet all the commodity? That ship has to sail at 7 am tomorrow! No excuses allowed! I don’t care if you have to stay ALL NIGHT just to accomplish that task you will do it!” As the billionaire closes the call his whole body stiffens, his breathing becomes shallow and a cold sweat runs his back. Slowly he starts turning around, but before he could even glance properly what is behind him a swift sound pierces the air; One red drop appears on the ground, and then another… and then several others until his head parts from his body which sunk by its own weight.

“Mission accomplished” Edd’s smirk was obviously big. Not only did he took down the objective, he also accomplished his extra task “I am retreating”

“ _Perfect, the system will be recovered on 5 minutes, it will look suspicious if I took it too long, hurry_ ”

“Understood” just as cautious as he entered he checked the area: no one was around. Taking the escape route he managed to dodge the guards without major complications on the way and 4 minutes on point he was out of there and back to his partner on the outside of the mansion. A minute later the security was on again. Another 3 minutes later the assistant was back to the meeting room; 10 Seconds later he was screaming out of fear and horror.

“I sent the report to the HQ, let’s get out of here before the police arrives” The teen on the co-pilot side of the black mustang was a boy of red hair and freckles on his skin on the right places, green lively eyes and glasses that framed his face. He was thin but not too much and some bangs stuck from his forehead down. Just as his partner he was all in a black attire.

“I appreciate your effort on carefully elaborate the document about the details of the mission” Eddward entered the pilot side ready to make their way back to the HQ “Did the HQ sent any reply about the grade we accomplished on our assignment?” The red head snickers hearing that.

“A+ and of course the extra credits for the challenge just as you wanted. That was our last assignment for the semester, all left are the midterm tests and the final ones next month, just 1 year more and we will be allowed to go outside freely” Kevin almost sung. It’s been around 5 years since they were adduced by the Organization. They never understood why they aimed the cul-de-sac or why they precisely opted to leave them all together instead of separate them in other blocks like other cases –or so he has heard by a few outsiders that were added to their block from the very beginning of their lives in that place- but what he did know is that now they were property of the HQ, no matter how much they try to change that fact… at least for the time being.

On those few added to the block were his actual best friend Nathan Goldberg and the person at his side: Eddward Rockwell. There were at least another 2 students added but that wasn’t relevant and, honestly, Kevin kind of hated to think on them.

“I certainly would appreciate the fresh air and some freedom even if it is still conditioned by the HQ. It can become repetitive after all this time to see over and over again the same place and the same persons” Kevin nodded absently, he knew Edd didn’t meant particularly the people of the cul-de-sac cause he had come to befriend them, specially Ed and Eddy1. Somehow the three of them fit together pretty well with their clashing personalities, and it was also nice to see a different side of the usually cold raven teenager. Yet he could understand it, after all Eddward and himself have been through a lot of hardships which caused on the taller teen a series of problems like his distrust in others. It took a lot of effort and dedication from Ed, Eddy and himself to be able to approach Edd, a lot more to get to befriend him. “You seem awfully deep in your own thoughts, citrouille. Is there something troubling you?”

“No” Kevin rushed to answer causing the other to silently stare to him for a second before returning his gaze to the road “I was thinking on what has been happening recently… and that I seriously need a bath, after all the things we had to do today, without taking in mind that this Monday we have a test on math before even entering on the actual midterms! I don’t remember yet those formulas for the second problem Mr. Campbell taught us last week”

“Fret not, Kev, I will make sure personally you get to remember every variation of that class. But for today we could both use a shower and a night of relaxation. It’s almost past 7pm and we need to eat soon so we have time enough to digest before call it a day”

“Thanks Edd, is nice to count with your help. We are almost back. While you were in Eddy sent a message saying that once we get back go to the food court. They will be waiting for us for dinner, and also Miss Cirino returned last week’s assignment to Nazz so she can return them to the class on her spare time”

“I still consider anticlimactic the fact that she extended the deadline just because the others couldn’t finish their homework” grumbled the taller, he was a sucker for punctuality and when people told him a deadline he would sure as hell reach that deadline just like he is instructed.

“Not everyone is as responsible and smart as you, I am damn lucky I have you around on times of doubt” reasoned Kevin. It was true, since he and Edd started talking properly without the raven getting angry he has been putting effort to please the volatile teenager in everything homework-related. There were times when he would fail to finish something and Edd would be on his neck for the rest of the day. So since then he was careful to manage properly his time not being in the mood to deal with an angry –and sometimes annoying- Edd.

“Language, Pumpkin” Eddward chided with a small smirk “well not my problem, deadlines are made to be accomplished after all”

“OK I give up with you for today, I don’t have the energy and I am dying for a shower. You also need one, you are covered on the objective’s blood” Maybe it wasn’t that noticeable since the clothes were black and it was dark, but the smell was something neither particularly liked.

“I will take the shower first. It won’t do me any good to take it after dinner, will you come to make me company, mon petit Citrouille?” The little yelp Kevin emitted made Edd’s grin wide considerably, Kevin was adorably when he blushed so bright.

“I-If I do that we will end up eating at 10 pm, or not eating at all. So the answer is no, besides you know I only take my showers after having eat and finish my homework, I would like to have the weekend free to focus on math” the pout on the red head didn’t go unnoticed by the raven. Partly it was true, each time they entered the shower together on the best scenario they would go out after an hour, minimum 40 minutes depending on how turned on they both were. Finally after what felt like an eternity they arrived to an ice cream factory made of 2 large buildings alongside with a big parking lot decorated with grass and trees2 and with a control booth on the entry where they stopped.

“Identification, please” the guard politely asked. Edd took from the car glove compartment a special ID black colored and with a silver band and an electronic chip, it had a solitary photography of Edd and his name on gold letters and nothing else. He handed it to the man there, slides it on a machine and a chunk of info appeared and Edd’s profile photo “Good evening, Mr. Eddward, welcome back” without further due the man returned the card to the teenager.

“Thank you” As soon as they were allowed the entry they took a detour to the left and entered by a faraway door, once there, they entered a parking lot and parked the car on a slot near the wall where it blended with the darkness.

“Then I can assume that you will not be partake on that shower?” Edd asked smirking.

“Not today, Eddward” Kevin would be lying if he said he didn’t regret the answer, but their friends were waiting and he was starving “I will go pick food for both of us so you have something to eat before Ed tries to eat the remaining on the food court” he chuckled seeing Edd shuddering. Ed was famous to have a stomach the size of an elephant and not knowing where to stop eating and Eddward being the clean freak he was sometimes fought hard to not throw up at the way the other would ‘clean’ his tray.

“That would be wise, you have my gratitude, Pumpkin. We see in 15 minutes” they both walk to a wall with a black square were Edd presents the black card from before and a secret door opens. They entered to what indeed was an elevator and pushed different numbers on the keypad. The first bip sound came opening the door.

“See you in a bit” after those words the redheaded tip toed to kiss Edd’s cheek and walked out. His cheeks dusting pink when he heard behind him a deep chuckle. Arriving to the food court he immediately walked towards the line to ask both his and Eddward’s dinner which, to his surprise, were thankfully reserved by Nathan and Eddy respectively which the green eyed boy was grateful for.

“Need help taking those?” a gentle voice asked behind him

“Hey Nat, can you take my tray? I will take Edd’s one” he couldn’t help but smile to his best friend that also smiled to him.

“Sure Kev, how was the mission?” both took the food to then head towards the rest of the group.

“It was fine, Edd completed the extra challenge and we made it out without complications luckily”

“Jeez, that boy needs to relax, he has a perfect score, what does he needs the extra credits for?” Nathan almost rolled his eyes but he didn’t. After all he respected the raven in a weird way.

“Well he says one can’t never be so sure” Kevin almost erupted on a fit of laugh yet he got to get a hold of himself as they arrived to the table their friends were at “hey guys”

“Yoh little red, where did you leave my Eddward?” Marie questioned on a playful tone. She used to have a crush on said boy when they all were on first year during the time he got transferred to their block, she did try to catch his interest on a way or another but had to ultimately give up as she got to know that Eddward wasn’t interested on girls but on boys. Kevin had a little rivalry with her since a year later he discovered he had a crush on Edd –which Marie got to know and notice even before Kevin himself got to realize it himself- that being said nowadays they have become friends that enjoyed to talk about their crushes or actual dates. There wasn’t rivalry anymore, just playful sass accompanied with Marie’s teases.

“Sorry Marie, but this time it wasn’t me. He is taking a shower since he got stained of the objective’s blood” The blue haired made a face of disgust.

“Yuck!” she exclaimed somewhat overdramatically.

“Exactly. He should be here soon” Nathan placed Kevin’s tray on the table in front of him while the smaller teen put the remaining one at his side on the empty spot.

“Before I forget! Here are the assignments from last week” Nazz spoke after they all got comfortable. She extracted two gray colored folders and handed them to Kevin.

“I will make sure Edd gets it as soon as he arrives” taking his own folder, the nerd checked his note and, lucky him, got an A+ thanks to the advices he got from his dark boyfriend.

“Wow Kev, you are on fire lately” Nat chirped over Kevin’s shoulder, the other could just blush lightly while he sputtered.

“I-I am trying my best!” Then he stops to look at the bluenette “and no, Marie. I haven’t made Eddward do my homework. I know better than that and Edd already has enough to worry about than to be doing someone else’s work, he wouldn’t do that, not even for me”

“Glad you are aware of that fact, Pumpkin” a deep voice said behind him with a pleased tone. The freckled boy turns only to find his now clean partner standing behind him crossed arms hovering close to him.

“E-Edd! I didn’t heard you approach” a sheepish blush spreads yet again on the smaller teen as the other sits at his side “by the way I have your folder”

“Why thank you, I appreciate your consideration on receipting and holding onto my folder and more important my grade during my absence” Eddward took the folder without even looking at it and set it on the messenger bag he brought from his room once he got out of his shower “Can I possibly ask how was the result of your own homework?”

“Well…” being next to Edd always made the small boy blush, Eddward by his side grinned slightly to extend his hand to Kevin, the aforementioned extended his folder to the other and the raven took his time to read the content, grin stretching a bit on his face which resulted on an even stronger blush on the redhead.

“I see you put some mind on my advice concerning the main topic of your assignment, I am quite pleased Pumpkin” As he was saying this the taller boy closed the folder to then save it inside his bag with his own folder.

“Thinking about it… we just have one year left of confinement in the HQ before we go to the outer world, do you all have a plan on what to do after you leave this place?” inquired the blonde of the group.

“Well is not like we will be really leave or that we will cut ties with this place” Marie added rolling her eyes.

“True, but at least we will be able to leave for a while this forsaken place” After that little statement Eddy took a bite of the remaining of his food.

“Well I will go visit on my parents. They are still looking for me since I disappeared. I will make up a story to tell them without having to explain about this place. I don’t need them to get worried about it and is not like we are allowed to talk about this with outsiders” Nathan shrugged. This has been his plan once he accepted the fact that he couldn’t change the chain of events that took him to this point, and after doing this as a living they all slowly has gotten to just go with it as a career “I will get a cover job so no one questions how I get the money for living, after all once we go out we will be graduated assassins under the HQ’s service and the payment is not bad.

“I guess you are right” Sarah shrugged as she took also a bite of his food “We will too return to our home, we will see what to do from there, but maybe we will get too a part job”

“But we will try to stay together” Jimmy spoke almost immediately after he finished his glass of juice.

“Plank and me will go home too, we don’t know what we will do from there but we have the whole year to figure it out” Jonny commented pushing away his empty tray of food.

“What about you, Edd?” Marie questioned, Edd just shrugged as he finished another bite of food.

“My parents long ago stopped caring about me, I am not eager to return to them and I have not planned on returning to them. I will go to my old house and move away. Thought I will go declare I am not dead so I can keep using my name and I will probably talk with my parents just to cut ties with them. I have not come to a decision about where I will be moving to, but I have the money of all of my missions save for this particular motive” Everyone stayed momentarily in silenced repeating for themselves Eddward’s words, they were aware of his situation with his parents, at the beginning he didn’t told them about it and they all had the impression that they cared about the ravenette. But after a while they got to know the truth and even when they didn’t vocally said it, they all felt the poor boy deserved better, but they always tried to hide it since they knew he didn’t needed –or wanted- pity. “What about you, Kevin?” he spoke again so the moment wouldn’t be more awkward of what it already was.

“Not sure really, I haven’t thought about it but once I get to know it you all will be the first ones to know” he grinned but Edd knowing him knew it was just to ease them down. The chat went on and on now forgetting that topic, it would be brought in the future, but that was for another time.

Once they were done with their chat Nathan and Jonny would go to visit Rolf whom was in his room recovering from a broken leg from his recent mission, Sarah and Jimmy would go together to Sarah’s room to keep doing homework, Nazz and Marie went out for another mission they had to attend in 1 hour, Ed and Eddy were planning on going to watch a movie. Finally Edd and Kevin returned to Edd’s room. Kevin had his own room of course, but he now spend most of his nights with his boyfriend. They had enough trust on each other and it helped to soothe Edd’s occasional night terrors. Once they settled Kevin made a sound with his tongue annoyed.

“I forgot my clothes, I will be back in a bit” Kevin was about to go out but the taller boy stopped him by hugging his waist from behind. “E-Eddward?”

“I have your spare clothes, besides you won’t be needing them for a bit” the redhead could almost feel Edd’s grin on his nape, he felt Edd turn his head to kiss his neck gently causing him to make a little noise on his throat, face turning a light shade of red.

“E-Edd… I have to shower, I am sweaty” he stifled a moan as Edd licked his neck slowly, his resistance breaking slowly.

“I do not mind, you taste just as good in any case” Eddward gave a low chuckle seeing Kevin’s blush grow “so, you don’t have yet an idea of what to do after the graduation?” he asked on a more sober tone letting the other go to sit on the edge of the bed to then lay on it. The ginger one pouted but humored his lover, he took some steps to sit on the edge, Eddward scots away to give him space and so Kevin laid at his side.

“I haven’t put that much mind on it, I know that we won’t be entirely free and that I will be your partner for a long time, which I really like the idea, but I haven’t thought on other things like getting a job or returning to my parents, I haven’t asked to HR about my family to not depress myself” Kevin turns to nuzzle gently his shoulder “I am afraid to know. What if they don’t miss me anymore? What if they already replace me?”

Eddward remained in silence, he knew what Kevin was feeling: he felt that for the first years of his life when his parents spend more time on their jobs than with him, the killer was when he received the info from HR that there were missing posters with his photo, but the number engraved on them was the number of the secretary, he himself did a call to it –under the watchful eye of personal of the HQ and with Kevin at his side- and said he had info about ‘the missing kid’ just to see what she would say… turns out his father was not working there anymore and didn’t left any number behind. The posters were removed after a while and, 1 year later, Edd was ultimately registered as death… by his OWN FREAKING PARENTS. They didn’t bother to look for him anymore! Just 1 year was all it took the search. Unlike the kids of the cul-de-sac’s parents and even Nathan’s they were still looking for them, with the small hope that they will return safely… his parents by other side just plainly gave up and, by the few info he was able to gather from some friends he did during his time on the HQ, he knew that they were happy and didn’t plan on adopting or having other kid.

Eddward spend part of that year solely in Kevin’s room, receiving the comfort of the emerald eyed boy and going to class just to not screw his perfect record –as said before, even a murderer has to strive to perfection-. But he was grateful that the little redhead stayed by his side all that time. It has been 2 years since that revelation, it didn’t hurt as badly as it did then but it still hurt. He better than anyone knew what Kevin was going through.

  
“Your parents are not like my parents, Citrouille, I am sure they are still out there trying to find you.”

“What if they aren’t? What if they forgot?” Kevin turns totally now to face his lover, to this Edd shifts his posture to face Kevin and, with a gentleness that sometimes even he himself is surprised of, he puts his arms around the smaller figure enveloping it in a hug as he kiss his forehead right under his bangs.

“Then I will make them regret it” the ginger knew his boyfriend was just joking, but hearing him support him gave him more security than anything anyone of his friends could have said to him.

“Geez, Edd” he muttered hiding his face on the ravenette’s chest that rumbled with a low chuckle himself. A hand slides down to pinch Kevin’s chin and lift his face slowly and soon they are sharing a gentle kiss. It didn’t had a purpose of being sensual or hot, just to reassure each other, to let the other know that they are supported and loved.

“Thanks Edd” Kevin muttered on the silence of the room as he lifted his arms to throw them around the other’s neck.

“You were there for me, Pumpkin, the least I can do is to be there when you require my support” they kissed again but this time it was more heated. After a long week of job, homework, extra hours and missions nonstop finally caught to both the lovers and it was clear as crystal that they needed to make up for the lost time. Slowly Edd shifted their positions again. This time he was on top of Kevin supporting his weight with both arms and even so he didn’t broke the kiss, Kevin’s arms pulled closer the raven as one of his hands moved on its own accord to slide from the baby hairs on his nape and making his way slowly until his fingers tangled themselves on the dark curls of Edd’s hair.

Eddward couldn’t hold back a low grunt, Kevin knew all his weak spots and also knew how much it turned him on to feel his small hands on his hairs, which he knew was one of his favorites weak spots and Edd would be a liar if he said he didn’t had a slight fetish about his hair being pull, but that is not something others needed to know. As the redhead plays with his hair, the taller teen nudges his legs apart to rub his clothed manhood between them causing the freckled boy to separate and give a long and low moan filled with passion.

“Edd…” Kevin mutters alongside with a moan, Eddward can’t resist when he hears his lover speak like that, one of his hands slowly works its way on the ginger’s side loosing itself inside the black shirt and even the inner tank top he tends to wear making him moan again. The slow tease makes the smaller to move his other hand slide slowly on the raven’s back also moving the red shirt he is actually wearing alongside with the black jacket.

“Pumpkin” Edd’s low voice makes Kevin melt, they soon are kissing again and slowly Edd’s tongue slides on his lower lip to give a playful nibble that rises a new moan from the other “geez you are cute” he gives a breathy laugh and seeing the other’s lips part slightly he takes the opportunity to insert his tongue, groaning in the process at the amazing feeling it causes them both, and soon a timid tongue joins his caressing each other. His hand finally pulls properly the redhead’s shirt and tank top enough to expose his chest and rub slowly his stomach, he can feel the gentle shuddering that runs through Kevin’s form. They separate and eager emerald meet lustful turquoise3 as they passed silent love messages for one another, words weren’t essential to communicate between them, they met half way for another kiss and soon Eddward was attacking Kevin’s neck, licking first his Adan’s apple eliciting a gasp from the smaller boy, slowly sliding his tongue to the side of his neck but stopping to Kevin’s utter disappointment.

“Edd” Kevin whined, Edd laughed gently

“You are a bit overdressed Pumpkin, I can’t work with all those clothes covering you, they need to leave” The raven almost sang those words and he pulled the ginger’s shirt off “also who wears a tank top under a shirt?” he snorted as he removed the tank top too, the other blushed madly.

“Oh hush!” Kevin’s pout was adorable, to make up to him, Eddward slides the black jacket off and removed the shirt under it to throw them aside, Kevin almost had a full boner. Even before they started dating, he always thought of Edd as a hot guy, once they hanging out as friends he had to do his best not to stare at him, when he got to date him he couldn’t believe the most sexy guy on the HQ was in love of him, and when they had their first he openly drooled by how delicious his naked body was.

“oh Edd” he moaned, with a strength he didn’t though he had, Kevin flipped them and enjoyed a bit Eddward’s surprised face, he sat on his pelvis and moved a bit his hips, Edd groaned feeling the round of his butt, he was eager to claim that tight entrance, but seeing his lovely pumpkin on top of him was a nice sight. “Have I told you how good you look?”

“You have a few times drooled over my torso, but I like hearing it being vocalized by you, Pumpkin, keep stroking my ego” The ginger leaned down and licked his navel first, drawing a wet line slowly up his torso getting to his neck. He licked first the area between his neck and shoulder to then give a hard bite, Edd gave out a more loud grunt and then licked the mark, the redhead wasn’t as possessive as Edd, but he had to admit he didn’t liked seeing girls around him still even knowing his boyfriend was into boys only. Edd’s hands stroked Kevin’s sides as they got into more rough kisses. Kevin’s hand slowly went down and fought momentarily with the button of the raven’s jeans, giving a distraught grunt he gently separated from his lover, to then squirm down slowly licking his way down his way and giving licks here and there until he got to his pelvis “I will take care of this for you” he lowered his pants and boxers exposing his member and giving a slow lick, he was still a bit shy about a lot of things when it came to intimacy, but when he made eye contact with Edd, and was able to see just how pleased he was with him, it helped Kevin to soothe his inhibitions.

“Kevin” he moans, it was always such a turn on when Kevin blows him, his shy and coy lover being that sensual just for him, it was the best reward he could get. He has seen Kevin’s progress on their intimacy and now his boyfriend wasn’t as shy to touch as the beginning, the redhead licked slowly from the base to the tip and then take him in his mouth curling his tongue around it and bobbing his head up and down, making slow motions and then fast, changing the speed from time to time and making stops to press the tip of his tongue on the very tip of Edd’s manhood making him groan lustfully. After the continuous stimulus Edd sat and pulled the ginger again whom whined at the lost.

“Sorry Pumpkin, I can’t cum first and you know it” the taller growled as he fierily kissed Kevin making a tongue war in the freckled boy’s mouth. Approaching their positions Edd unbutton the other’s jeans and pulled them down. Kevin hugged Edd’s neck as he leaned more on him raising a bit his knees to help him remove the pants. After they were gone Edd flipped them again leaving Kevin under him. In one swift motion, the raven pulled down his pants and boxers to completely and shifted a bit his weight to take them off altogether throwing them somewhere in the heated room. He took both their manhood together to then stroke them with a variation of speed from slow to fast without following a patron. Kevin’s moans started to increase of volume while Edd kept his and instead grunted lowly. He leaned to tease the ginger’s neck licking and biting hard enough to leave visible marks, Kevin was his and his alone, and not even for all the money in the world would he separate from the green-eyed boy. Kevin broke all his barriers and brought out the best of him, and also gave him all the love he has yearned for, Kevin was one in a million and he won’t let him go… and what made it all better?

The feeling was mutual.

“Edd… faster” Kevin’s sweet voice took him out of his thoughts and he grunted, he was glad Kevin would yearn for his touch just as much as he yearned for his love. He went faster and faster until both came in pleasurable bliss. Both chanting each other’s name.

“Tired, Pumpkin?” Edd chuckled seeing his lover pant, he gently kissed his face telling him sweet nothings time to time, just Kevin would bring that side of him.

“Edd… make love to me” Kevin breathed on his shoulder as he hugged him close scratching with gentleness his back, Eddward let a low moan lose. He loved his lover’s needy voice, made him want to love him more. He stretched to the night table and brought out a bottle of lubricant. He sit back and to his utter pleasure, Kevin spread his legs apart to give him a better access.

“Jeez Pumpkin, I swear you will be the death of me” The raven’s voice was filled with passion as he poured lubricant on his fingers, he would rather use it than spit since it was healthier4 and would help soothe the pain. “You know the process, focus on me and just on me” Kevin nodded and took deep breath and kept his legs on place. To make it as less painful as possible, Edd started by circling the tight hole with his middle finger making Kevin squirm blushing deeply. After short seconds he started inserting slowly the finger, the redhead let out a squeak, it wasn’t really painful, just weird, but it was not as bad as their first time where they were pretty naïve and were trying to figure out how intimacy worked… at least between them. The finger made it all the way in and Kevin let out a low sigh, he was glad that he was used to this by now –tho it didn’t made it less weird- after making sure his Pumpkin was ok Edd started to move the finger around, he changed constantly his angle until he heard it.

“Aaahh~ Edd~” Kevin practically melted on the bed getting deliciously relaxed. Bingo.

“You look so sexy, Pumpkin” Edd breathed on his ear to give a slow lick and a gentle bite causing Kevin to moan more “Je t’aime, mon petit amant” Kevin shuddered and arched his back moaning more, it was incredibly sexy when his lover whispered in that deep voice on French. Not only did he sound so manly, it was incredibly passionate. He did understand some words, but for that one phrase he didn’t had to guess since he has heard it several times from his lover and boy oh boy it was one of his favorites. Soon a second finger was added causing him some discomfort, though a few good strokes to his prostate soothed it slowly until it became a dull ache.

Edd to stimulate more his sweet citrouille opted for lowering himself a bit and give a slow lick to Kevin’s nipples that was answered with another moan, seeing how the action made him writhe in pleasure he alternated the slow, sensuous licks with light bites or sucks. Kevin was arching constantly which caused him to ride his boyfriend’s fingers taking them as deep as they could go.

“Edd… I need you” Kevin begged needy, Eddward had to use all his self-control to not snap then and there.

“Just a little more, mon amour, I can’t just simply go in and you know it” with that warning he inserted the third finger to move them stimulating his prostate to then stretch his fingers in Kevin –that was struggling not to whimper in discomfort, alongside with it, tears of both pleasure and pain appeared on the corner of his eyes- once the process was finished, Edd took his fingers out making the freckled boy whimper on disappointment by the sudden emptiness.

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin, I will take care of you” Applying more lub on his hand he coated his dick with it and took Kevin’s legs on his shoulders so he could have a better angle, finally he aligned himself to the tight ring of muscles and pushed gently until he got all the head in, Kevin arched opening his mouth but no sound went out, he simply shuddered “you ok there, Kev?” Edd wondered. With some effort, the ginger closed his mouth and nodded.

“I am fine… keep going… slowly” he breathed, Edd nodded, they both knew each other’ strengths and weakness, he knew Kevin was telling the truth so he started with slow, small thrust going in and out almost completely making more room inside the tight passage. The small teen moved his hips along, the angle Edd was using was making the process go smoothly without mention that by some miracle, the raven was able to find quickly his prostate. Once totally inside he groaned a colorful curse while Kevin panted feeling himself full.

“Edd… move” the redhead pleaded, the need growing in his voice. Edd cursed again and started the shallow, slow thrusts, meant only to keep stretching him so he could receive him freely. As he kept moving he also noticed Kevin falling slowly in pleasure and writhe with want.

“Edd… faster… love me harder” again… Kevin will be the death of him. Not wanting to stall he started picking speed and angling better this thrust so he could attack fully the bundle of muscles that were driving his little lover insane, soon finding the perfect position.

“Ah! Edd… t-there!” Kevin was a mess at this point, loud moans, back arched beautifully and his body fully exposed to the taller teen, whom reveled on the sight that greeted him: red cheeks, eyes half-closed, the look of pure bliss and love, how he would bite his lip every now and then, just how provocative his body was, the freckles decorating it on the right places without forgetting his erect member and those slender legs that were hanging from his shoulder… as he moved he turned his face to give a gentle bite to the flesh next to his mouth, Kevin mewled again.

He was over sensitive at this point and trying to hold to sanity by clenching his fist to the bed sheets, Edd was filling him so deeply it felt amazing. He couldn’t help but moan lewdly to express just how pleasing it felt, wondering vaguely if he would be able to stand until the very end with all that stimulus he was getting. As if reading his mind, Edd reached for his member taking it into his fist to start pumping it at the rhythm of his thrusts, Kevin didn’t knew if he should meet the hand holding him or the erection on his lower region. All was slowly turning white as something in his stomach tightened ready to go to the edge.

As if the previous sight didn’t arouse him enough, now he was sure he was ready to give the world to the redheaded boy, the way his hips moved to meet both his member and his hand was just totally sensuous. The control he was trying to hold to so tightly finally broke and he started ramming with no mercy into the tight heat, little grunts leaving his throat constantly. In his insides he swore not to let anyone even dare try to snatch this precious nerd of his… but more important, to never even dare to betray him nor hurt him.

“Kev… mon amour” he muttered low letting go the hold on his legs and dick to instead wrapping him on his arms hugging him close to him to kiss him just as passionately as their love making. In his fuzzy state Kevin wrapped his arms and legs around Edd keeping him close, the intensity and heat in the room increasing. Soon, the ginger gave a loud moan of his lover’s name as he came on their chests, as his high made him see white, his muscles tightened around Eddward, whom could just mutter more curses and keep Kevin as close as possible as he gave his final thrusts to cum inside him with a low moan of his boyfriend’s name.

They stayed still, basking on the afterglow while trying to get as much air as they could, after around 2 to 3 minutes of rest, gently, Edd laid Kevin again on the bed and slowly removed himself from Kevin’s insides. The smaller gave a small whine at the loss, but decided to bask on the bliss of their love making. Eddward leaned to kiss his forehead resulting in the small teen’s mewls of satisfaction. He knew how much the raven loved him, and the boy knew just how much Kevin loved him. This was one of the many ways the ginger has proof to the taller one how much he means to him and he would do it as many times as necessary –and even more just to make the other feel loved- so they could stay together forever…

_Forever…_

Vaguely, he was able to feel the movement on the bed, he saw Edd go to the bathroom and return with a wet clothe to clean the semen on his chest and between his legs causing him to melt. Once they both were clean, Edd returned to the bathroom leaving the cloth on the edge of the bathtub. He returned to the bed to lay there, pulling the comforter on both of them, Eddward brought Kevin close with one arm, and so Kev scooted close to him laying his head on top of his lover’s chest, listening the slow, soothing heartbeat, making finally a decision. The light pets on his back from a slightly calloused hand lulled him to sleep.

On the next morning, Kevin woke first to the light of the day, the sunrays were filtrated by the curtains that were slightly open. Raising his head he saw his spend lover peacefully sleeping with a serene expression, making him smile –also causing the red tint on his cheeks- at just the sight, slowly trying not to bother Edd, he reached on the nightstand for either his or Eddward’s cellphone. The one he fished was the raven’s, it was 8 am, not exactly early but neither that late. The ginger was about to stand but was pulled back to bed and held by the waist on a spooning position by the familiar arms that always stopped him.

“Stay a bit more” groggily Edd muttered those words to his boyfriend, Kevin chuckled a bit.

“I can’t believe the always on time Edd is trying to woo me into staying more on bed” he almost sing sang. Edd made a low snort lacking all the energy.

“I have my days, Pumpkin” with that he started to rub slowly Kev’s stomach making him relax.

“Edd?” Kevin called softly “I have to tell you something” he added in a serious voice, this rouse a bit more the ravenette, somewhat worried about what was about to be said but trying to pretend he didn’t.

“What would that be?”

“I have decided finally what I want to do once we get out of this place” Eddward felt his heart hammering in his chest and pleaded Kevin didn’t felt it too. When Edd didn’t add anything he decided to speak more “I will go see my parents first…”

“And after that what will you do, Pumpkin?” Edd tried hard to conceal how nervous he felt, but was proving to be harder than it looks.

“… I won’t stay with them, I have decided…” The redhead made a pause, he squirmed on his lover’s arms to turn to him “that I want to stay with you, no matter where you decide to go. Of course only if you want” he added fast the last phrase.

Edd froze… did he heard correctly? His little lover was asking him to live together after they were allowed to go outside? Was that really happening? Kevin by his side though that maybe telling that to Eddward wasn’t a good idea after all.

“Of course I will understand if yo-… “ before he could speak, the taller boy wrapped him on his arms to pull him close and into a passionate kiss, after what felt an eternity, they separated, Kevin flustered and Edd grinning.

“I would certainly appreciate if you come to share the same place I will be moving into” he tried to keep his cool, but Kevin knew better: it really made Eddward happy, just as happy as he was.

“I will go wherever you go, I will stay by your side as long as you want me there” the honesty on his voice made Kevin feel better and made Edd feel loved and grateful.

“Well mon petit citrouille, this calls for another round” he muttered in that deep voice he used to seduce Kevin, who couldn’t hold a shudder.

“Oh Edd…” he breathed with desire, just as they were about to kiss they both got a message, both sigh heavily. Normally they would have ignored it, but the ringtone for this number was personalized. It was the HQ. Kevin handed Edd his phone since he left it next his pillow after seeing the time. Edd groaned.

“Great… they want us to make another mission, if we make it and do the extra challenge we will be rewarded with the price of getting an automatic A+ for the test of Miss Johnson” he rolled his eyes. He knew he could make the test and get a perfect score, but this could help considerably Kevin.

“Well then, let’s take a shower and go to the meeting room” Kevin stretched and stood to go pick his spare clothes on the drawer of Edd’s room.

“Want me to partake in this activity with you?” Edd smirked widely still in a good mood.

“You know what will happen if we do, we have to be on the meeting room in 20 minutes so let’s hurry” with this the smaller sprinted to the bathroom putting the lock on. Edd sighs but can’t help but smile.

“The celebration will wait” and so he stood, ready to go to another day of intense work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story, quick things to clarify.
> 
> 1.- I have yet to know why Ed and Eddy don’t hang around anymore on the Reverse AU created by Asphy. So for now until I know the reason I will keep making them friends. If they once mentioned it please sent me a private note.  
> 2.- I will design someday the building. I based it on a company I once saw it. So if I do make the design I will most surely link it on my profile. Or you could go to my DA. Link on the profile.  
> 3.- According to Wikia, in some artwork, Edd seems to have blue-green eyes, so I used the color turquois as a reference. It could be Aqua too since they are around that specter.  
> 4.- As far as I know, I read once that is not wise to use spit as lubricant since it can irritate the skin and produce illness of different sources or something like that.  
> Lastly sorry for the mistakes, I am in fact Latin-American and I learnt the language by my own so forgive me for my mistakes. 
> 
> As last… I want to make a story from this au, but since Asphy haven’t told what she think the other’s kids will be in this au so I am struggling a bit to decide what to do with the others, if you have ideas don’t be afraid to tell me.  
> And since I don’t have beta reader, well enjoy it (also first lemon, sorry about the lack of action ;v; ).


End file.
